Starstruck
by mudbloodandproud1996
Summary: AU - Kate and her sister Audrey, an obsessed Richard Castle fan, travel to LA for the week to look at colleges, but Audrey insists on finding and meeting Richard Castle, someone who Kate has no interest in...that is until she knocks him to the ground..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after I watched StarStruck this weekend I decided to write a fic about it :) For the purpose of this story, Beckett is 18 and has an older sister and Castle is 19 and a movie star, not an author.**

I don't own Castle because if I did I would be BFFs with Stana and Castle would never go on hiatus, ever.

* * *

She looked ridiculous. Her sister, one of the most mature person she knows, looks like a crazed maniac, decked out in her Richard Castle merchandise, walking through LAX taking pictures of pretty much anything she set her eyes on, while talking on the phone to her friend back in New York about how "The air she was breathing was the same as Richard Castle's". Kate sighed at her, focusing on pulling her luggage through the busy airport.

They had come to LA together to look at prospective colleges for Kate to attend. Audrey, who was 5 years older than Kate, had already finished college the year previously. Kate would have been fine to come to LA on her own; she was old enough to travel on her own, and she had been to LA before and knew her way around relatively well, but Audrey wouldn't pass up any opportunity to go to LA to try and meet her favourite actor, Richard Castle.

"Izzy, I'm telling you, it is magical here! What if I see him here?! I've already mapped out where he's going to be today and tomorrow, so I'm hopefully going to be able to meet him at any of the places he will be going to! I can't even deal with how famous everyone looks here, and I haven't even left the airport!"

Kate shook her head and smiled as they walked outside the main doors, trying to find a cab that was free. She was going to be in for a long week.

* * *

"Richard, dear, hurry up! We're going to be late for your meeting with Gina!"

Rick sighed. He hated his monthly meetings with his agent Gina. She was a focused and determined woman, and he liked that about her because she could set him up with higher paying acting jobs, even though he was only 19 years old, but it came at a cost. She wanted to have monthly meetings so she could see how he was going, how his acting was going, and what he could do to improve. Her heart was in the right place, but her choice of words when she spoke were never nice.

He groaned as he got off the couch and turned off his gaming system that he had been playing. There were perks to being a famous actor, and playing video games all day is definently one of them. Manager meetings were not.

* * *

"Audrey, stop pulling me!"

"Well stop walking slow! Richard isn't going to be outside his agent's office for long! I have to see him Kate!"

How Kate had become roped in to Audrey's hunt to try and find she had no idea. All she knew was that one minute they had decided to wait until tomorrow to start looking at colleges, and the next, she was sitting on a train heading uptown to try and find Richard Castle with her sister.

The sisters came to a stop across the street from the Blackpawn Acting Agency and Audrey stood in awe of the large building.

"Kate, do you even know how important this building is!?", she squealed.

"Well, not really, I mean - "

"This is the very building," Audrey interrupted, "That Richard Castle was signed on to his very first movie, "March of Denmark", that propelled him to international stardom, I mean, this is where it all began!"

Kate rolled her eyes at her sister. Audrey was so full of knowledge about Richard, but she on the other hand couldn't care less about him. She had seen some of his movies, and he was a good actor, but she wasn't fangirl crazy about him like her sister seemed to be. Audrey was now taking pictures of the plain building, freaking out about how Richard could be inside their at this very second.

Fed up with her sister's antics for today, Kate told her sister that she would be going for a walk, and to call her when she was ready to go back to the hotel. Audrey couldn't seem to care less, and she continued to take photos of the building.

After a few minutes of walking, Kate started to walk at a more brisk pace, struggling to untangle her headphones that had been somehow wound into an impossible knot. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone with such force that she had to reach out and grab him to stop herself from collapsing to the ground, but it didn't work out too well, instead, she pulled the stranger down with her, both of them collapsing onto the ground, her shoulder hitting the ground with such force that she hears it pop out of place.

"Great", she thought to herself.

She didn't yell in pain, but she did groan and try to push herself off the ground, something that was impossible now that a stranger was on top of her, attempting to get up himself.

"Are you okay?!" she heard him say. He was standing now and extended a hand to help her up. Ignoring it, Kate hoisted herself off the ground, careful not to move her left arm.

"Fine," she muttered, "You know, you shouldn't be walking into people like that!" she says, her voice raised, still avoiding eye contact.

"Well maybe you should watch where you're going and maybe you won't bump in to people and knock them over"

"Oh so now-", Kate started, looking up for the first time and laying eyes on the stranger. He had dark brown hair and impossibly blue eyes, which made her knees go weak for a split second. She could see he was not injured from the fall, but it was not that that had made her stop mid sentence.

The man she had knocked over was Richard Castle.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's chapter 1! Let me know what you think and if you think I should keep going. If I do you can expect an update a week. Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews and kind words and follows! It made me write this so much faster. You guys rule!**

* * *

"Ricky, honey, listen to me", Gina begun in her usual sickly sweet tone of voice, "We know that you're just about to finish your movie "Zombie Slaves" but if you want to be taken seriously as an actor, you're going to have to start accepting more…uhh..serious acting choices. I mean, for God's sake, you're almost 20 and you're going around saying 'yes' to a second rate movie about zombies, when you should start thinking about some more serious jobs. It's time to grow up or quit the game Rick! Just last month you turned down the role for that tv show, oh God, what was it called again?" she asked, clicking her fingers, as if that would somehow conjure up the memory.

"Elementary?" he suggests,

"Yes! That's the one! You gave up a recurring role in that and for what!? You're 'too tired', Rick you are 19 years old not 119! You have to keep up with the pace of Hollywood sweetie,"

He cringed at the word 'sweetie'. It was bad enough that he was still technically underage, but when Gina called him that word, it made him feel like a child; like he was worthless.

She continued talking but Richard had stopped listening. He knew what she was saying.

"It's time to grow up or quit the game". The words buzzed and echoed in his head until he could take it no longer. He stood up suddenly, causing a puzzled look to spread across Gina's face.

"I'm going for a walk." he said curtly.

Not even hesitating, he made his way to the door in 3 even steps, not even caring that Gina was shouting behind him as he walked out the door and down the stairs. He hesitated in the lobby. If he walked outside the front door, he would be bound to be hounded by the paparazzi, so instead he chose the rear door, pulling his hoodie up over his face, hunching his back and keeping his head down as he walked. On and on. He knew he wasn't the most serious actor in the business, he was still a teenager, what kind of person is a serious actor at age 19?! But still. The words hurt and made his chest feel heavy. Acting was the only thing he knew how to do. He had dropped out of school at 16 to pursue his acting career, and it had gotten him international recognition by the age of 17. Acting was his life and he wasn't about to give this up so easily.

His thoughts were interrupted when he looked up to see a girl about his age, not 2 inches in front of him, not looking where she was going. By the time he realised they were about to hit each other, it was too late. Both of them became unsteady and she reached out to grab him for support, but it only seemed to make the situation worse, and he was pulled down to the ground on top of her. He rolled off her slightly so the situation didn't become unbearably awkward. Like that could even be possible.

"Are you okay?!" he asked, pulling himself to his feet quickly and offering her his hand. She ignored it and slowly began to lift herself up from the ground.

"Fine," she muttered, "You know, you shouldn't be walking into people like that!" she says, her voice raised.

"Well maybe you should watch where you're going and maybe you won't bump in to people and knock them over," he said, a little more forcefully than he had intended.

"Oh so now-", she started, looking up to see him for the first time. He could see her face fall, eyes widen, and her mouth begin to open. She had recognised him.

"Crap." he thought to himself

"You're…" she began, but he interrupted.

"No, no, no! Shhh! Look I will sign your autograph, take a picture, whatever you want but please do NOT scream my name,"

"I don't want your stupid autograph! You knocked me over! How could you possibly - AH!" she screamed.

"What is it, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just dislocated my shoulder when you landed on me, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, I hurt you!" he said. He looked around for a few seconds, checking for what he didn't know.

"Okay, we need to get you to a doctor or a hospital or something. We need to get you checked out. My car is a block away, can you walk that far?"

"It's my shoulder that's dislocated not my leg. And what makes you think I'm going to get in your car with you? My sister is back down the street, she'll probably freak out if I just disappear!"

"Okay okay, well, you know….I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Kate", she replied,

"Right, well, we can always leave your sister some money to get home, or you could text her and tell her…I don't know, whatever it is you have to tell her, so that she doesn't come looking for you.

Kate grumbled to herself. She didn't really see any other options, and it's not like she could walk back to Audrey and say "Here Audrey, here's some money Richard Castle gave me, make sure you get back to our hotel alright, okay?"

"I'll text her," she said, reaching into her back pocket to get her phone.

* * *

On the drive to the hospital, Kate tried her best not to think about the strange situation she was in. She was being driven by Richard Castle, her sister's big celebrity crush, was driving her to the hospital because he had knocked her to the floor, dislocating her shoulder. As much as she tried to avoid his gaze, he couldn't seem to stop looking at her, and it frustrated her.

"What are you even looking at?" she asked him, "You need to keep your eyes on the road, I won't have you causing me any more injuries today."

He tore his eyes away from her face and looked back at the road. Was he always this creepy?

"You shouldn't stare at people." she said, "It's not polite."

"Oh I'm always polite, you just haven't seen me at my best yet. What's not polite," he continued, "Is having someone knock you to the ground because she wasn't looking where she was walking,"

"Oh, and dislocating my shoulder was what? Perfect manners?"

He didn't reply, and kept his eyes fixed at the busy highway.

"So what where you doing walking around Los Angeles by yourself Kate?"

"My sister is obsessed with you," she started to explain, "and she knew where you were going to be this morning and so after we checked in to our hotel, she dragged me to your agent's office, where she still probably is, waiting for you to come outside so she could meet you. I got fed up with waiting so I went for a walk."

"Got tired of waiting for me so you had to go find me yourself?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her and gave her a smirk.

"Not even close. I'm not even a fan of yours, and I got annoyed with Audrey talking non stop about you, so I left."

"What do you mean you're not a fan?" he asked, a puzzled look spreading across his face, "You don't like my movies?"

"Oh no, your movies are fine," she said, "But I'm just not a big fan of "Richard Castle"" she said, putting on a fake high pitched voice.

"Good thing I'm taking you to the doctor, because that is ridiculous. Everyone is a fan of mine."

"Yeah, well I'm not everyone."

"Don't need to tell me that," he said, looking at her with loving eyes

She looked away. Did he...like her?

"Whatever. I'll just be glad when this little doctor's visit is over so I can get out of your hair so you can go back to your fabulous life."

"My 'fabulous life'?! My life is anything but fabulous Kate,"

"Oh, I'm sure it isn't. I'm sure that living in a luxurious house in LA, being able to have whatever you want within seconds, that's not fabulous at all."

"You don't even know me though, all of that is not be true at all," he countered.

"After the day I've had so far, I don't think I ever want to know you."

* * *

"Ouch!" she hissed under her breath. The doctor had just popped her shoulder back into place and it stung.

"Sorry," he muttered, "How does it feel now"

Kate rolled her shoulder around in its socket for a few seconds.

"Better," she said, "It still hurts a little, but not nearly as much as it did before, thank you."

She looked over to Richard who was sitting in the corner, his eyes concentrated at the floor in front of him, not bearing to look at the doctor or Kate. Something about hospitals freaked him out.

"Is it over?" he asked, not looking up.

"You don't have to be such a big baby Ri-" she stopped, unsure if she should use his name in public. As much as she disliked him, she didn't want him to be recognised by anyone, just in case he didn't want anyone knowing who he was. She brushed off her mistake as a cough.

"So are we free to leave now?" she asked, turning her attention back to doctor.

"Yes, you can. We just need you to fill out a few forms at the front desk but other than that, if you're feeling okay, you are free to leave. Just put some ice on your shoulder if you feel like you need to."

"Okay, thank you so much for all your help."

"No worries. You ended up being braver than your boyfriend over there, you know."

"Boyfriend?!", they both said loudly at the same time, Rick's head finally snapping up.

"No, he's not my boyfriend," explained Kate, "He's just a….friend" she said, wincing internally at the word 'friend'. If anything he was far from it. He had been nothing but insistent that she was the one that knocked him over, rather than the other way around. She couldn't have cared less who had done it, but his arrogance to accept the fact that it could have possibly been him frustrates her.

"Oh, sorry," the doctor said, turning slightly red, "I just assumed. Anyway, I'll leave you two to make your own way out to the front desk. I have other patients I need to see, but I hope you feel better soon Kate."

He hurried out the door, leaving Kate and Rick in the room, an awkward feeling hanging in the air between them.

"You sure you're alright? You can stay longer if you want, we don't have to go." he told her softly.

"Do I detect some care for my wellbeing, Rick?"

"Well, you know, I DID knock you over and cause all of this, so yeah, I do care."

Kate looked at him, fairly shocked. What had happened to the arrogant person she had met not 2 hours ago?

"Oh," she said, looking away, "Well, I am feeling a lot better, and I'm sure you have better things to do with your time than be looking after me. Let's go, I have a LOT to explain to my sister."

She got up and made her way towards the door, Rick hot on her heels, carrying her bag for her, his hand hovering above the small on her back.

* * *

"So where do you want me to drop you off?" he asked her when they were back in the car.

She thought about it before answering: "My hotel would be great, thanks. It's on Highland avenue, the Holiday Inn Express. And step on it."

"What? You want to get away from me?" he asked, doing his best pouty face.

"Yes, I do. Because today has been extremely weird and frustrating and the less time I have to spend with you the better."

"What do you mean?" he asked, "I'm betting you that there are millions of people who would be wanting to sit where you are sitting right now."

"Yeah, I'm sure there are," she retorted, "But I'm not one of them."

"What? How could you not want to, everyone likes me,"

"Really? Because you haven't given me lots of reasons to like you so far."

"Oh no, I've only driven you to a hospital so you can have your arm popped back in place!"

Kate sighed and looked out the window. He was right. Apart from being a little pretentious this morning, he had been nothing but nice to her while he took her to the hospital, opening doors for her, making sure she was okay. She smiled. It was sort of nice to have him do those things for her, but his whole celebrity vibe that she got from him turned her off completely.

His phone began to ring and he picked it up,

"Hello?" he answered

Kate heard screaming on the other end of the phone, and he moved the phone a good 4 inches away from his ear.

"Yeah, Gina, I know, I -" he replied to the woman at the end of the phone, but was cut off by more screaming.

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes," he said, hanging up on her.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my agent's office." he replied, "It seems I'm in a little bit of trouble"

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading guys! Thank you for all your reviews and follows, they make my day! Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm writing the next one now so hopefully that will be up in a few days!


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean "Back to your agent's office"?!" Kate yelled, "I asked you to take me back to my hotel!"

"Don't be mad, I just need to go sort things out with my agent, Gina. Who you probably heard screaming just now," he said, laughing to himself.

Kate scoffed and crossed her arms. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't about to stop him from going back to his agent's. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, he was her only way back to her hotel. She didn't have enough money to take a cab and she hadn't mastered how to use LA's public transport system, something that she now regrets, but she doesn't have any other options to consider.

"Fine," she said, "But as soon as you're done, and I mean the second you are done, you are taking me back to my hotel."

* * *

"Oh shi-" muttered Rick. They had neared Gina's office when he noticed a string of black vans lined up outside, and people with large cameras standing around, waiting for him.

"The paparazzi is all over the building! How is it they know how to find me?!"

"My sister could find you within an hour of landing in LA, and we live in New York. You must be easy to find."

"Oh this is not good!" he exclaimed, driving past the building and making a right at the end of the street.

"Why is this not good?" asked Kate

"Well for one, if we go through the front entrance, people will see you and I in a car. Together."

"Why is that bad? If it's because I'm not famous -"

"It's not because you're not famous, it's not that I don't want to be seen with you, it's just….if the paparazzi see us together, they're going to think we're together. Like in the doctor's office, but only a thousand times worse."

They rounded another corner and were making their way back towards the back of the building. Rick pulled the car over 2 blocks from the building and started to tug his hood from his jacket over his head, and shoving on sunglasses, trying to make himself look unrecognisable.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"The plan is, you stay here, I'll be in and out in about 20 minutes and then I'll take you back to your hotel."

"Seriously? You could be gone for hours! I'm coming in with you." she said, defienatly.

"Ha ha, yeah, like that's gonna happen," he said, "You're staying in the car and that's final."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into letting you come with me," he said, still perplexed as to how they were walking down the street together towards Gina's office, hoods pulled over their faces.

"Oh I'm very persuasive when I want to be, Richard." she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, and smiling to herself as she walked ahead of him slightly. She couldn't see it but he was smiling too.

"You know, you don't have to call me Richard all the time, you can call me Rick." he said,

"Yes, I could," she started, chewing her lip as she thought about what to say next, "But then that would mean we were friends."

"Well aren't we?" he questioned,

"Friends don't plan to lock their friends in a car in Los Angeles for hours on end," she retorted, punching him on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh come on now, I didn't though, did I?"

"Well, I guess not. But you still planned to."

He laughed, to himself mostly, and inched closer towards Kate as they walked down the sidewalk, bumping in to each other every second step.

"Come on, we're almost there," he said, "Let's get this show on the road. I've kept the demon waiting long enough,"

* * *

Avoiding the Paparazzi and getting into the building proved easier than expected. While they were preoccupied with who was going in and out of the front of the building, no one seemed to care for who was entering in the back door. They walked inside to the elevators and waited patiently for one to come.

"So how bad exactly is your agent?" Kate asked curiously.

"Gina? She's not _too_ bad. Well, I'm lying a little, she is quite mean when she needs to be, and when it come's to me, that's pretty much all of the time," he said, winking at her, "But she isn't that bad."

"How much trouble are you going to be in for skipping out on your meeting?"

"A lot," he said simply, "But I'm hoping with you there it won't be as bad. She's nicer around people she hasn't met"

* * *

_"Boy, was he wrong!"_ thought Kate. They had been in Gina's office for about 30 minutes now and she hadn't stopped screaming at him, despite Kate being there. She could see how nervous Gina was making Rick and it made her feel uncomfortable being in the room, as if she was invading something extremely personal in his life. She should have stayed in the car.

She didn't hear much of what Gina was saying, mostly because she couldn't care less, but something Gina said caught her attention,

"And what, Rick, did you think bringing in some random slut off the street will score you sympathy points with me? Well you're dead wrong. DEAD. WRONG!"

"Gina, you are way out of line there!" yelled Rick, standing up suddenly, making Kate jump in her seat slightly.

"Don't you dare talk about Kate that way. She is not a slut and I didn't bring her in here because I thought her presence would make you less angry. Yell at me about my career choices all you want but leave her out of it."

"So what, you know this girl for all of 3 minutes and you suddenly grow a spine? Grow up. This floozy walked in here so you could get me off your case. Where did you find this one? The street corner?"

Rick stood there, fuming at her, and Kate could see the anger in his eyes. How was it that he was able to get so upset about someone he had just met? Gina's words had stung her but she knew it wasn't true.

"C'mon, Kate, we're leaving. Let me take you home." Rick said, pulling Kate up to her feet and guiding her with a firm hand on the small of her back.

"YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP RICHARD CASTLE AND I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER GET ANOTHER JOB FROM ME AGAIN!"

Rick stopped in his tracks and turned slowly back towards Gina, smirking slightly.

"Good." he said, defiantly, "Because you're fired."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this was a little short and sort of a filler but there will be more to come! I didn't plan for the chapter to end like this, it just sort of happened! Sorry for not updating in a while. University got the better of me! But I hope you liked it and I promise you there will be more coming very soon. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites, follows, etc it truly makes my day! As always please read and review! Constructive criticism is my favourite! I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I'm trying my best. Love you all and have a good rest of the week! xoxo

Tumblr: castleismyoneanddone

Twitter: danalamb_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, reading and for your continuous support.**

* * *

Back in the car, Kate could see Rick was angry. His grip tightened on the steering wheel every minute, showing the whites of his knuckles. Even his face had grown more screwed every passing minute, and it wasn't making her feel any better.

"Can you just stop, Rick? You're making me nervous."

Her voice seemed to have some sort of effect on him, as he loosened his grip on the wheel slightly and sat up in his seat a little bit more.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I really shouldn't have taken you in there. I knew Gina wouldn't be in the best mood, I put you in the line of fire. It's my fault and she…" he trailed off,

"Rick, I know that what Gina said was hurtful but it wasn't your fault that she said it. And it was sweet of you to stand up for me."

His face brightened at this and she saw his grip loosen significantly.

"Romantic, even, you could say?" he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"Yes, Rick. I guess you could say it was romantic," she said, turning her head to face him, both of them staring staring in to each others eyes for who knows how long.

The sound of a horn jerks them back in to reality, as Rick had drifted the car dangerously close to a car in the left hand lane.

"Sorry!" he yells, putting up his hand to apologise to the driver, wincing slightly.

* * *

They arrived at Kate's hotel a short time later. Rick had parked the car in the garage of the hotel but both of them had been reluctant to get out of the car.

"So Kate," he began, reaching out for her hand, intertwining their fingers together, "I've been thinking…about us…"

"About us?" she laughed, "You only just met me this afternoon!"

"And I have done nothing but think about you since we met. Our chance meeting doesn't have to end like this. You leaving and me never seeing you again. I know I've only known you for a few hours, but I really like you. I want to give us a chance."

"Wait…what exactly are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is…I would like to take this further than just an afternoon together. I just feel this amazing connection between us and I don't want to lose what we have."

Kate began to withdraw her fingers from his grasp and folds her arms.

"Rick, I know that you think we have this amazing connection and whatever, but the truth is, it would never work between the two of us. You are a world famous actor and I'm just a girl from New York. You could have any girl in the world and I don't think you want me."

"What are you talking about, of course I want you, you're just an ordinary girl!"

Kate's mouth dropped and she looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"I have to go now," she mumbled, fumbling for her bag on the floor, grasping for the door handle.

"Kate, wait…what just happened?" asked Rick,

"You tell me!" she challenged, tears brimming in her eyes, "One minute we have this amazing connection, and then I'm just an ordinary girl!"

"I just meant you're not famous and…"

"Oh, so because I'm not famous I'm not good enough for you!?"

"No! I just meant…you're normal and grounded, and I want you to stay that way."

"Whatever, Rick. I hope you have a nice life, because I never want to see you again!"

She opened the door and grabbed her bag as quickly as she could, stepping out of the car and closing the door as quickly as she could, and ran towards the lobby, not looking back.

* * *

"There you are!" Audrey said as she entered their hotel room, "I was beginning to wonder what happened to you! How long have you been in here?"

"Umm, I'm not too sure, a couple of hours maybe?".

"And you've been reading all this time?, she asks, motioning to the book in Kate's hands, "Ugh, how am I even related to you, I swear, you must have something wrong with you."

"For reading a book?"

"Obvi!" said Audrey, scoffing.

"So how was Rick- I mean, Richard Castle hunting today?" asked Kate, turning attention away from her.

"Ugh, don't even talk to me about it! It was a total bust! I hung around for an HOUR after his meeting was supposed to have ended but he never came out of the building. Then I went to Santa Monica where he usually goes after his meetings, but he wasn't even there! I can't believe it. I had his day all mapped out and then he just didn't do anything he was supposed to do. I swear, this could only have happened to me. Tomorrow we're going to look for him again."

"What do you mean "We?! We're only here a few more days and I haven't looked at any colleges yet!"

"Ugh, boring little sister. How about we go look at colleges tomorrow morning and in the evening we'll go out. Have some fun."

Kate considered the offer for a few seconds. "That actually sounds pretty decent. Thanks Audrey! You're a pretty good big sister."

* * *

"You're the worst big sister ever."

"But you still love me right?!"

"Not at the moment."

Their day had been pretty good up until this point. They had gone to look at campuses as Audrey had promised, had lunch at a nice bistro in mid-town, and even went sight seeing for a little while in the afternoon. It was only when Kate started getting ready to go out that she suspected something was off. Audrey had suggested that they go clubbing to an under 21 night club uptown that she had been eager to go to for years. Kate startled for a little at this because Audrey had only ever been to LA a few times in her life, and the last time she had been here, he was a child at the time, so she wasn't sure when she had decided she wanted to go there.

When they got to the club at around 9pm, it was hard to even get in to the club because the entrance, which was situated at the end of a large alley way, was surrounded by paparazzi.

"Why is it so crowded here?" asked Kate,

"Oh, probably because this is where Richard Castle spends most of his time on weekends, partying, living it up, you know, normal LA things." responded Audrey,

Kate's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks started to turn red. Luckily it was dark and Audrey couldn't see.

"Are you _serious_, Audrey, we're going on another Richard Castle hunt?!"

"We are going everyday while we are in LA to try and find him until he signs an autograph, I get a picture with him, and he proposes."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen", muttered Kate.

She kept thinking back to the last time she saw him, as he dropped her off at her hotel, asking to give _them_ a shot, whatever that meant. It infuriated her that he had called her ordinary after all the nice things he had done for her that day, and all the things they had talked about. It just didn't seem real. And hopefully she could move on and try to forget that it ever happened.

Being at a club where he was spotted regularly didn't seem like the best way to get over him.

"You know what, I'm actually not feeling to well, I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel," said Kate, touching her fingers to her forehead lightly for emphasis.

"Are you sure!? This is a seriously happening place tonight, it is so hard to get in and we are almost at the door!"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm just not feeling too well and I don't really want to be here, so I'm just gonna head back."

Audrey shrugged, "Okay, fine, do whatever you want. Just text me when you get back to the hotel. Love ya!", she said, and blew a fake kiss in my direction.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to walk toward the end of the line and back out to the street. Deciding not to take a taxi back to the hotel straight away, Kate decided she need to walk to clear her head. This whole Richard Castle thing was driving her insane.

"_Get it together Kate, it's obvious that you like him and he was in to you when you guys were together"_

"Yeah but he called me ordinary," she muttered to herself and kicked a lonesome Coke can that lay in her path.

"_But what you have together is incredible, you guys would make a great couple_"

"But I'm not famous," she muttered, once again.

Looking up at a street sign to see where she was going, she realised that she had gone in half a circle, and was now at the back of the club her sister was so desperately trying to get in to. Sighing, Kate sat down on the stairs, outside the back door to the club. Is this what her life had become? Beating herself up about liking a person she had just met? And a celebrity at that. This wasn't the life that she wanted to lead. She was going to come here to college in the fall and she was going to become a lawyer, and she wasn't going to let some big headed celebrity who thought she, Kate "Bad Ass" Beckett, was ordinary.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard scuffling behind the door, and it opened abruptly without warning, hitting her sharply in the side,

"OUCH!", she screamed, clasping her hand over her arm where the brunt of the impact hit. "You need to be more careful opening doors…." she started, looking up in to the face of her "attacker", and she saw those diamond like blue eyes and almost felt like screaming.

"Kate?"

It was Richard Castle. He looked at her on the ground, confused, completely oblivious to the pain she was in.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," she said, half jokingly, half serious, "My medical bills will be at an all time high if this keeps happening."

He smiled quickly at her, and then looked puzzled, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Sneaking out the back door of a club."

"When you reach a certain, uh, status, I guess you could say, the back door is the only door. You know how those fans can get sometimes around celebrities!"

"Aaaaaand now I remember why I never wanted to see you again, I'm going now." she said, standing up and made her way down the street, looking for a passing taxi that she could hail.

"Kate, wait!"

She groaned, forcing herself to turn around. As much as he infuriated her, there was something about her that wanted to talk to him.

"What do you want?"

"Kate, I realise that things ended badly between us, and it was all my fault. I really want to apologise and tell you that I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Anything."

"Well, luck you, I don't want you to make it up to me. You are free to see whoever you want without having to worry about breaking my poor pathetic little heart," she said sarcastically, "Because I think you've made it quite clear that you wouldn't want to date anyone _ordinary_," she said, hissing the last word as if it were poison, turning hotly on her heels, walking as far away as possible from him.

"Kate please, wait up!" he called after her. She refused to turn around this time. She'd said all she needed to say, and in a week or two he would forget all about her.

Then why did she still feel like she was sad?

"Kate, please!" called Rick, who had jogged to catch up to her and stand in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Rick, for God's sake, what do you want!?"

"You," he breathed, taking her by the waist and pulling her closer to him, her arms wrapping around his lower back automatically, "I just want you!"

He dipped his head down to meet hers and pressed their lips together gently. At first, Kate didn't respond, she was too shocked to know what was happening, and too angry at him by what he had said to her only 24 hours ago. Then it hit her. She was kissing Richard Castle! Someone who until a minute ago, she had loathed, but this kiss…it felt like there was something there between them, and there was no denying it now, there was definently chemistry.

She surrendered herself to the kiss and deepened it, her arms stretching up to reach around his neck, his hands moving through her hair like it was silk, perfectly in sync the entire time.

When they broke apart they rested their foreheads together and gasped for breath.

"That was incredible," he whispered.

"I know,"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so there it is! Obviously I am not done by a long shot, and I probably won't be updating until mid June, probably even later, but I thought I'd give you guys something to squee about until then :) I wasn't planning that at all but it was 11pm when I wrote it and I was tired so yep! As always I feel obliged to say that I am in no ways a good fanfic writer and I am trying my best to improve my writing and story telling all the time. Constructive feedback is awesome and if you have any suggestions for the story, do not hesitate to send me a review! I have an idea of where I want this story to finish but if you guys have any suggestions on things you want to see, please tell me.

So in summary: I won't be updating for a while, tell me what you thought of the chapter/story so far, give some constrictive feedback and let me know if there is something you'd like to see in here. Thanks!


End file.
